Wanted
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: What were Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd thinking before their fateful deaths? Here is a story about their thoughts in the final scene. One-shot, Third POV.


Hey! So this is my first Sweeney Todd story I am writing. Hope you like it! Kind of drama and included character death, RR and no flames please. Only constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: What were Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd thinking before their fateful deaths? Here is a story about their thoughts in the final scene. One-shot, Third POV.

88888888

Wanted

She had a dreamy expression on her face as she danced and sang with the man she called in her min, hers. She loved him and she yelled it out in when he gave her the crazed look she liked so much about him.

He had noticed the old begger he murdered and realized she looked familiar. Familiar to him was what she used to look like, with her honey blonde hair now streaked with gray and soot, her flawless face now with old burns and scars. He noticed her clothes, remembering it was the dress he had given her as a gift when he was last with her and his daughter, now free of the awful Judge Turpin. He didn't want to admit it, but he could no longer see the beauty he once loved, did he love her now? The rage he was feeling because of the baker's lying over took the emotions he felt, but as an underlying thought he thought about the baker taking care of him and being his partner in crime, could he now love her?

She was swung around and out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw the boy who called her 'Mum' hidden away underground. But she wrote it off thinking he was long gone away after searching earlier.

Being pulled away from her wondering, he grabbed the baker with force agreeing to her as she sang her wishes of them marrying by the sea. He resisted the feeling of wanting to be with her as he told himself it was the beggar he loved, who was no longer his wife.

They both had an inkling is to what would happen next as he twirled her closer to the oven full of their murderous pies made together.

She wished for it all her life to be held and loved by the man with barber knives. Ever since she watched him from afar when they were younger, but she knew what was going to happen next, she was going to die. Tears started to prickle the corners of her eyes as she smiled for the last time into the face of the man she loved.

He was moving them both to the fire in the baker's oven, he smiled at their deeds. While moving closer he was accepting the fact that this woman, his devilish baker loved him, and he wasn't disgusted and maybe even did back. Deep down he knew he could never say it to her face.

They did another dance as he hurled her into the awaiting flames. The flames of her death enveloped her as she screamed and felt her body go numb, before the door was closed on her burning form she thought she heard him say 'I love you'.

He closed the door and looked into her eyes screaming in pain, and sworn he had heard her murmur 'I love you' as she finally died, he would never admit to anyone he finally said it. He walked away from the now silent burning corpse to sit next to his deceased wife, singing about how it used to be.

The boy, Toby, who had been hidden in the shadows finally emerged and picked up the barber's knife the lay behind him.

He anticipated what was to happen next, because the boy never was sneaky. Secretly the barber wanted to die this way; he wanted to know what his victims went through. He wanted to know how the cool silver blade of his 'friend' would glide through his flesh.

The boy silently or so he thought at least, approached the barber from behind lifting the sharpened razor with an evil smirk on his face.

The barber leant back waiting for the blade to cross his throat. Suddenly he felt a swift burning pain followed by a rush of a warm liquid he realized to be blood, his own blood, running down his front. He was fading fast, but in his last moments he didn't think about Lucy and how his blood was dripping on her ruined face, he thought about how he and his love could be hell together free of their past.

Before each of the partners in the duo died, they both felt something. For a moment Mrs. Lovett was wanted by the man who she thought would never love her back. As well as the infamous Sweeney Todd was wanted by the woman he never thought he could love back.


End file.
